


Give It All

by LightLeadingMe



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, One Shot Collection, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-23 15:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: a collection of Yatesmann one-shots that are in no particular order and are not related





	1. Morning

Abby's eyes fluttered open as the sun peeked through the curtains, illuminating the bedroom. She pouted, not ready to face the day ahead of her after the late night she had. She stretched her arms above her head and yawned, feeling her sore body protest at the movement. As she rolled over on to her side, facing away from the sun, a smile formed on her mouth. She reached her hand out and traced a fingernail down the smooth skin of the woman's back laying beside her. The sheets laying over them were sitting at her lower back and her head was turned away from Abby, the mess of blond curls that were usually pinned up were now cascading over her shoulder. Abby laid her palm on her shoulder blade, feeling her breathing and watching her hand rise and fall with the slow rhythmic movements.  
  
"Mmm, Abby..."  
  
Abby's eyebrows perked up and she grinned, watching the woman begin to shift and turn over. She scoot herself closer until their warm, naked bodies were flush against each other, Abby's hand possessively holding her hip. "Morning," she whispered.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
Abby lifted her head and peered over her at the clock on the nightstand. "Almost noon." She laid her head back down on the pillow and pressed her forehead against Holtz's. "How did you sleep?"  
  
Holtz smiled wide, her eyes shining. "I slept wonderful. You wore me out."  
  
Abby blushed and nodded. "Likewise."  
  
Holtz closed the small distance between them and placed a soft kiss on Abby's lips. "I'm surprised no one has barged in here yet."  
  
"Well, we weren't exactly discreet in our activities last night. I think they're afraid to disturb us."  
  
Holtzmann's eyebrows furrowed in thought and then she grinned. "Oh yeah," she recalled with pride. "That scream probably woke up half of Manhattan."  
  
Abby's blush turned a shade darker. "I wasn't _that_ loud."  
  
Holtz raised her eyebrow in a challenging way. "Shall we go ask our friends?"  
  
"God no!" She buried her face in Holtzmann's neck, taking in a deep breath and willing her embarrassment to go away while Holtz giggled. "I thought I was going to pass out after that."  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment."  
  
Abby smiled and lifted her head , capturing Holtz's lips.


	2. First Kiss

A breakthrough had been made. Holtzmann had finally and successfully created the first PKE meter prototype. She explained to Abby what she did differently this time and just how it was going to finally work and the brunette was so excited she demanded they do their handshake right away. They both giggled as they slapped their hands together and on the last smack, Holtz spontaneously grabbed Abby's hands and pulled her in, planting a sloppy kiss on her mouth. Abby's eyes widened in shock. When Holtz realized Abby wasn't kissing her back she froze. Pulling away, she dropped Abby's hands, her face flushed a deep red of embarrassment.  
  
"I'm so sorry," she gasped. "I was just so excited a-and I just had to kiss you cause you looked so happy and-"  
  
Her ramble stopped when she felt Abby's fingers on either side of her jaw. Holtzmann looked at the slightly shorter woman, trying to read her passive expression. Abby's fingers crawled up Holtz's jaw until she was cupping her face in her hands and their eyes stayed locked as Abby leaned in. Holtz held her breath, unsure of what to do, but then she felt Abby's lips against her own and her eyes fluttered, a sigh escaping. She kissed her back, much gentler than the kiss she planted on her a minute ago. Her hands shook as they traveled down Abby's forearms and then to her waist. She felt Abby pull away for a brief moment and then their lips were together again, Holtz's head tilted at a different angle as their kiss deepened.  
  
"Is this happening?" she mumbled against her lips.  
  
Abby smiled into the kiss and pressed herself closer to Holtz, moving her hands to the back of her neck. She and Holtzmann spent the next twenty minutes making out against the lab table. Only when a knock on the door sounded did they pull apart, their faces flushed and their lips swollen.  
  
"Abby?" Benny's voice called out.  
  
Abby's eyes widened, remembering she ordered some food a while ago. She moved around Holtz and went over to the door to pay for their meal. Holtz stood still behind the orange tarp, her fingers touching her lips in slight panic. She could hear Benny and Abby talking in the slight distance and her ears perked up at the sound of Benny questioning if she was sick.  
  
"No, I'm not sick."  
  
"But you're all hot and-"  
  
"Will you please just give me my food?"  
  
There was some sounds of rustling plastic bags and then Benny teasing Abby a bit more before she finally yelled at him to leave. She came back around the corner with their food and set it on the table with a sigh, her eyes pointed at the PKE meter lying in front of Holtzmann.  
  
"Uh, Abby, I-"  
  
"Do you want to-"  
  
They both stopped, smiling as they spoke at the same time. The air was awkward and thick with tension. Holtz didn't know what to do with her hands so she just kept them at her sides stiffly. Abby walked over to the engineer and grabbed her wrists, making her wrap her arms around her waist again and then their lips were together again, their kisses more intense than before.  
  
"Does this mean-"  
  
"Just shut up and kiss me, Holtz."  
  
"Yes, doctor."


	3. Taking Care

"Ow! Shitfuckdamn!"  
  
Abby's ears perked up at the sound of Holtzmann's cursing and she ran around the orange tarp to find the engineer holding her hand to her chest, the PKE prototype smoking on the lab table in front of her. "What happened? Are you okay?"  
  
Holtzmann growled in frustration, looking at her hand. There was a red inflamed burn mark on her finger and she glared at the device that caused it. "I'm fine," she mumbled.  
  
Abby gently grabbed her wrist and inspected the injured digit. "No, you're not," she sighed. "We need to get some cream and wrap your hand."  
  
"It's just one little-" Holtz stopped when she saw the look on Abby's face, knowing she was going to lose whatever argument was about to start. She nodded and let Abby lead her by her uninjured hand to the sink near the back of the lab. Abby turned on the water and instructed Holtzmann to keep her finger under the cool stream while she grabbed the burn cream from inside the cabinet. Holtz let Abby take care of her, watching with affection as she cautiously applied the cream to her small injury and then wrapped it with gauze. When she was done, Abby leaned her back against the edge of the sink and looked at Holtz, her chin tilted barely as Holtz was just an inch taller than she. Holtz grinned down at the brunette and wrapped her arms around her neck, leaning down to kiss her sweetly.  
  
Abby slid her hands into the back pockets of Holtzmann's overalls, cupping her ass in her small hands as she kissed her girlfriend back. Their kisses grew deeper and soon their tongues were brushing and their bodies pressing tighter together. Holtz was surprisingly the first to pull away, but she kept their foreheads pressed together, their breathing mixing.  
  
"You take such good care of me, Abs," she whispered.  
  
"Somebody's got to," Abby smiled. 


	4. For Science

Her back slamming against the wall should have hurt, but she moaned in pleasure instead. The hand working between her legs moved skillfully and fast, knowing all the right things to do from experience. Abby's chest heaved with pants, her nails scratching at the wall and she tried her hardest not to let out a shout. 

"You like that, Abby baby?" Holtzmann's voice was hoarse and laced with desire. "Tell me how much you like it."

Abby gasped, her body shaking. "H-Holtz, we can't-" Two fingers pushed into her and she barely contained a shriek behind her palm as it flew to her mouth. 

"Come on, baby," Holtz whispered against her ear. "Don't tell me you're feeling shy. We used to do this all the time at Higgins."

"That was before we shared lab space with three other people," Abby rasped, her hand now gripping Holtz's shoulder. "What if-"

"What if someone walks in?" She curled her fingers and found that spot, the tips of her fingers tickling with every stroke. She grinned as Abby's eyes rolled back and her body stiffened, her mouth dropping open. "That's the most exciting part. Now, come on. Tell me."

"Fuck!" Abby squeaked, sweat beginning to form on her chest and at her brow. "I love it! I love you! Ungh, Holtzyyy..." Holtzmann's palm butted against her clit and then she saw stars and the sounds that flew from her mouth were loud and uncontrollable. Her orgasm soared through her and racked her body as it seemed to never stop. Her knees buckled and she would have collapsed if it weren't for Holtzmann's arms holding her up. 

The blonde pulled Abby back upright and removed her hand from between her legs, wiping her cum off on her own jeans. She smiled down at her girlfriend and lay a kiss to her forehead as Abby attempted to gather her bearings again. "So what was it this time?" she asked casually, her hands snaking around Abby's waist. "The dominant talk or the fact that someone could have walked in at any moment?"

Abby's eyes narrowed, her breath still heavy. "Seriously? You're gathering data?"

Holtz shrugged. "I like to multitask."

"I'd like to think our sex-life would not fall in the category of scientific research."

"Abbyyyy," Holtz whined, pressing their bodies together. Her lips captured Abby's and her hands began to roam again. Abby tried to push her away, but the more the engineer pawed at her, the less she resisted. 

An hour later, Abby finally pushed Holtzmann away, completely spent. Her legs dangled off the lab table, her arms crossed and draped over her eyes as she took deep breaths to steady her rapid heart rate. 

"How many is that? Six? Seven?" Holtz inquired, wiping her chin with the back of her hand before she licked her lips clean. 

"I think seven?" Abby said, her voice drowsy.

"EIGHT!" came two voices from somewhere in the distance. Abby sat up quickly and she and Holtz stared at each other in shock when they recognized the voices as Patty and Erin.

"Now please," Patty called out again. "Can you two take your sexual escapades to your room so Erin and I can do some actual work?"

"It's for science!" Holtz shouted back.

Abby fell back against the lab table, her laughter echoing throughout the room.


	5. Finally

"So, you and Holtzmann are close."  
  
Abby looked up from where she was tinkering with some wires on the proton pack to see Erin standing in front of her. Her eyebrows furrowed and she tried to decipher the expression on Erin's face. "Yeah?"  
  
The redhead shrugged and shoved her hands in the pockets of her jacket. She bit her lip, looking at the various tools and gadgets littering the lab table. Abby set down the wire cutter and cocked her hip out, her eyes never leaving Erin's face.   
  
"You look like you have something to say."   
  
Erin looked up at Abby, almost surprised and shrugged again. "I've just been wondering..."   
  
Abby crossed her arms, automatically going into defensive mode. "Wondering what?"  
  
Erin glanced across the room where Holtz was explaining the new weapon she made to Patty and Kevin. "Well, how close are you?"   
  
Abby bristled. "What does it matter?"  
  
Erin finally looked at Abby's eyes and, noticing her defensive state, she smirked. "Oh, so you're _that_ close."   
  
Clearing her throat, Abby shifted her weight from one leg to the other. "It's nothing official," she said. "We never really talked about it, but yeah. We're... _that_ close." She narrowed her eyes again and tilted her chin up. "Does that make you uncomfortable?"  
  
Erin frowned, confusion covering her features. "Why would that make me uncomfortable?"   
  
Defiantly, Abby scoffed. "You were never comfortable with that kind of stuff back when we were... younger."   
  
Erin laughed humorlessly and leaned on the table on her elbows. "Abby, are you forgetting you were my first kiss?"   
  
"Sharing a kiss between friends is a lot different than-"  
  
"And you took my virginity."   
  
Abby's jaw dropped in shock before she shook her head and blinked. She grabbed the wire cutters and began messing around with the proton pack again, distracting herself. "I don't know what you're talking about," she muttered, her voice small and shaky.   
  
"I may have been a little tipsy, Abby, but I remember that night like it was yesterday," Erin said with confidence. "I denied it because I was scared. And you didn't bring it up again either." She ducked her head to catch Abby's watery eyes. "So don't ask if your relationship with Holtzmann makes me uncomfortable because I know who you are and I know who Holtzmann is and it's okay."   
  
Abby swallowed the lump in her throat and set the tools down once more. "I'm sorry."   
  
Erin shook her head and walked around the lab table and pull Abby into a hug. She felt the shorter woman wrap her arms around her waist and she squeezed her shoulders. "I wasn't trying to drudge anything up," Erin said softly. "I just wanted to make sure you're happy."   
  
Abby pulled back and peered over to where Holtzmann and Patty stood by Kevin's desk. Holtzmann glanced up and gave Abby and slight smile and a wink. Abby felt tingles all over her body and she looked up into Erin's eyes again. "I am happy, but..."   
  
Looking into Abby's green eyes, Erin saw the insecurities of Abby's teenage self resurfacing. "Abby, you and Holtz have been through so much together. A lot more than I'm probably even aware of..." She grinned when Abby laughed and nodded before she continued. "Why don't you make it official?"   
  
Abby sighed and stepped back from Erin's embrace. "What if she doesn't want anything more than what we have? What if I screw it all up?"   
  
Erin snorted and shook her head, ignoring Abby's glare. "Are you kidding, Abs? Holtzmann adores you. She follows you around like a lost puppy. Do you really think she wouldn't be interested in pursuing more with you if she knew it was an option? You're smarter than that."   
  
"Yeah, but-"  
  
"You're afraid of change."   
  
Abby glared at her best friend again. "I hate that you know me so well."   
  
Erin smiled and kissed Abby's forehead lovingly before moving back around to the other side of the table. "You should talk to her, Abs."   
  
Abby groaned, smacking her head on the lab table. Holtz and Patty made their way over to them, Patty rubbing her temples with a look of annoyance on her face.   
  
"Explaining things to Kevin is like talking to a toddler who speaks a different language," the tall woman said. "I love him, I really do, but boy gives me a headache."   
  
"Hey Patty," Erin said loudly, gaining everyone's attention. "Why don't you and I go out and get some lunch?"   
  
"Yessss," Holtz drawled out, her fists up in the air. "Pattycakes, you know what I like."   
  
"I got you, girl," Patty grinned. "Abby, baby, what kind of sandwich you want?"   
  
Abby threw a sharp look at Erin, knowing she was using this as an excuse to leave she and Holtz alone so they could talk. "Surprise me."   
  
Erin smiled innocently and followed Patty out the door. A few minutes later, Kevin announced he was taking off for his hide and seek practice, leaving Abby and Holtz completely alone. Holtz sidled up to Abby when she heard the door of the firehouse close, her hands tickling down Abby's arms and her nose nuzzling into her dark hair. Abby shivered and turned her head, reaching slightly to capture Holtz's lips. Holtz smiled into the kiss and turned Abby fully so she could press their bodies together, her hands snaking around Abby's waist. Abby started to lose herself and her train of thought as their kisses grew deeper and more needy, but with the last thread of self control she had, she pulled away from Holtz and held her hand up in a 'stop' motion.   
  
"Hold on," she breathed out. "I need to talk to you."   
  
Holtzmann frowned, noting the serious tone her partner was using and immediately felt her nerves stand on edge. "What's wrong?"   
  
"I can't do this anymore," she blurted out.   
  
Holtzmann's eyes widened and she stepped back, dropping her hands to her sides. "Oh. Yeah. Okay."  
  
Realizing what she said and how Holtzmann took it, Abby quickly shook her head and put her hands on Holtz's hips so she couldn't escape. "No, wait, that came out totally wrong. Shit, I'm terrible at this." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before, trying to gather her thoughts. "What I meant is, I can't do _just this_ anymore."  
  
Holtzmann's eyebrows drew together in confusion. "I don't understand."   
  
"I want..." Abby licked her lips and paused for a moment. "I want more, Holtz. I want to be your girlfriend. I want to kiss you whenever I want and not just in secret. I want to date you."   
  
The confusion on Holtzmann's face didn't dissipate and Abby felt like she fucked everything up. But then her mouth turned up unto a smile and her arms were around Abby once again. "But Abby... You already are my girlfriend."   
  
Abby's eyebrows shot up and she fumbled over her words for a minute. "W-wait, what?"  
  
Holtzmann giggled, holding her tighter. "I thought that was clear," she said. "I know this relationship didn't start traditionally. I mean, we slept together within the first month of meeting."  
  
"To be fair, we were drunk," Abby interjected.  
  
"And I thought you didn't want to show PDA, especially in front of Erin," she added. "But that doesn't mean I didn't fall in love with you all the same." She smiled and pecked Abby's lips.   
  
Abby was at a loss for words, her heart melting completely. She was still reeling over the fact that Holtzmann referred to her as her girlfriend, but now to hear that she was also in love with her? Erin was going to have a field day with this one. Realizing she hadn't said anything and that Holtzmann was now nervously twitching in expectation, Abby lifted a hand to the blonde's cheek and brought her down for a deep kiss. When they parted she whispered, "I love you too."  
  
Their lips met again in a series of kisses, their hands tangling in hair and gripping clothes. Before they could get too carried away, they parted and shared beaming smiles before returning to their work. When Patty and Erin returned, calling them to the kitchen, Holtzmann and Abby followed their voices, their fingers intertwined. Patty glanced at the women, noticing their hands and she snorted, shaking her head.  
  
Erin squealed and ran over to them, wrapping them both in a hug. Abby's faced flushed a deep red of embarrassment and Holtzmann just grinned happily.   
  
"Okay, this is a bit of an overreaction," Abby gasped out as Erin squeezed her tight.   
  
Erin relented and pulled away. "I told you!" she exclaimed, smacking Abby on the arm.  
  
"Ow!" Abby rubbed her arm through the stinging pain. "Fine, apparently you're smarter than all of us."  
  
"Say what now?" Patty asked with a raised eyebrow.   
  
Erin rolled her eyes. "I didn't say I was smarter than you. I'm just happy that I forced you two to talk."   
  
"You didn't force us to talk," Abby replied. "You ditched us and we talked all on our own."  
  
"Yeah, after I told you that you should tell Holtz how you feel."   
  
"Listen here, Gilbert-"  
  
"No, _you_ listen, Yates-"  
  
Holtzmann and Patty sat back, each digging in to their sandwiches and watched the best friends as they argued.   
  
"So you and Abby finally talked?" Patty asked.   
  
"Yup," Holtz nodded, chewing a mouthful of food.  
  
"About damn time."  



End file.
